Since You've Been Gone
by McShip
Summary: Bones gets an email from Sully, saying that he was coming back. How will it effect Booth and Sully... and Bones! Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. FINISHED!
1. Sully?

Since You've Been Gone

_I'm waving my old lover, Sully, goodbye on this marina. I feel sadness wash over me. I could have gone. I could have gone with him. But I couldn't. Bones were my life. I _am_ Bones. _

Temperance Brennan chuckled as she remembered who gave her this nickname.

_Booth._

Bones thought back to the day, the day when Sully left. A nagging voice in her head said that it wasn't right for her to go. Later on, after Sully left, she can audibly hear it.

_Booth, Booth, Booth, _it kept saying. Bones thought it was the most ridiculous reason in the world to keep her staying there. Sure, Booth was her best friend and work partner for nearly five years now, but why did the voice in her head say it was because of Booth? She realized it was that day that she thought of Booth as more than a friend. He cares about her so much he was there for her when Sully left. He took a bullet for her, rescued her two times, and he had kissed her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, tentatively touching her lips as she remembered that day.

_Booth had came into my office with new information, as I was preparing mistletoe. _

"_What is with the mistletoe?" Booth asked me._

"_I was going to talk to you about this. Caroline wants us to kiss… under the mistletoe," I had replied._

"_What?" he said with disbelief._

"_It's the only way she'll make Christmas with my family."_

"_What, by having us kiss?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's feeling puckish."_

"_Puckish, what's that mean?_

"_Listen, Booth she's gonna be hear any second, do you want some gum?"_

Bones fast forwarded the thought to the actual kiss.

_Caroline pushed Booth under the mistletoe. Something came over me. I suddenly stepped forward and kissed Booth. I was expecting him to retreat backwards. He didn't… for a few seconds. When he did, I pulled him back. Oh my gosh, why did I pull him back in? _

Bones played the thought over and over again bit got interrupted by a voice in her doorway.

"Bren!" Angela yelled while tapping Bones' shoulder.

"What?" Bones asked Angela, obviously surprised.

"I got the facial reconstruction," Angela replied, looking at Bones curiously. "What were you thinking just a minute ago?"

"Nothing, Ange. Could I see the face now?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

_Twenty minutes later..._

Bones sees she has a new email when she sits down at her computer.

_Dear Temperance,_

_Hey, Tempe. I know it's been years but I want to see you again. I need to see you again. The cruise on this tiny boat has been really lonely. Meet me at the Marina tomorrow at noon. I'll see you there._

_Love, Sully_

_Sully? _Bones thought.


	2. Temperance

Chapter Two: Temperance

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did, I would have Booth and Bones kiss, in private, but not to the viewers, from their friends. We need another kiss like their first kiss under the mistletoe! The extended one not the five steamboats one.  
A/N: Two reviews and a lot of alerts. Hurts me a little but two is better than none!  
A/N: Okay so I have to ask you guys, was there an email in the last chapter? If there was please tell me because I forgot to put it there. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked out of the FBI building with a huge grin plastered to his face. He made his way to his car, whistling a tune. _Today is the day_, he thought,_ Today is the day I ask Bones for dinner tonight and tell her I love her. I hope she doesn't say that I already told her I love her. _He whistled a tune and made his way to the Jefforsonian. It had taken him all the courage he had and some more from his friends/coworkers/ex-psychiatrist, Lance Sweets, Camille Saroyan, and Gordon Wyatt. He said hi to everyone in the lab and went straight to Bones's office.

"Hey, Bones," he said to her. She was busy, staring at the screen, obviously thinking. "Hey, Bones," he tried again. Still no reply. "HEY BONES!" he yelled, surprising her.

She looked at him and said, "Oh, hey, Booth. Is there a new case?"

"Yeah, there is. Is something wrong? Another fan gone crazy? A new threat from a new predator after successful anthropologist with award winning stories?"

"No, it's just..." she faltered. She lost her voice. _How am I gonna tell Booth? _she thought. "Sully's coming back to D.C." At the sound of his old friend and FBI coworker's name filled him with joy and made his heart ache. _He's coming back?_ he thought. _He contacted her. He definitely wants to start over with her again._

"Oh really? That's great. When is he coming back?" he managed.

"Tomorrow at noon," she said, looking at him, "Can you come with me? It's been years and I don't think I can do this alone. He says to meet at the marina where he left. Come with me, Booth, please."

Booth couldn't go with her. What if she ran into his arms and kiss him. He couldn't take it even if it was just a hug. But she was his best friend and partner for five years and he's been through worse with her. He reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

_Okay?_ she thought, _That's a good start. What am I gonna tell Sully?_ "Here's the file," he said, giving her the papers.

"Thanks," she said. He left, without another word. His heart was aching. _He's coming home. Crap, I forgot something. _He turned around only to come face to face with Bones. He accidentally bumped into her and fell on top of her. His hands were on either side of her face, holding his weight up.

"S-s-s-sorry, Bones," he said, still on top of her.

"I-it's okay, Booth," she said, "Umm, Booth, could you get off me?"

"S-sorry," he said again, while picking her up. Bones was trying hard not to turn red. _Booth has fallen on top of me lots of times. Oh, why did that sound so wrong and irrational?_ she thought.

"Let's go," she said. He rested his hand on the small of her back and looked around. He could see Cam, Angela and Hodgins all staring at them with huge grins on their faces that seem like it hurts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R/R, as they say on here, for my first story!


	3. Thai Food Comfort

Chapter Three: Thai Food Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

A/N: I'll try to make my chapters longer. Thanks for the reviews! To answer one question, I won't tell you yet. I left you on a cliffie, didn't I? I always wanted that to happen to my readers. My dream came true. Anyway, I put the revised first chapter yesterday. Enjoy the new chapter! Also this chapter is longer than usual.

* * *

Booth's SUV pulled up to a newly abandoned amusement park.

"An amusement park?" Bones asked.

"Yeah," Booth replied, "Didn't you read he file?"

"Yeah," she said, taking out the file and reading it. "The amusement park was doing repairs on all the rollercoaster for six months. One of the repairmen came to fix the car on the rollercoaster, 'Burn!' What he got was a burned body. The rollercoaster is the most popular of all of the rollercoasters. I don't get it."

"You don't get what?" Booth asked.

"How it is the most popular ride. Fire is shot at you while you are sailing in an underground tunnel. Even the name sounds frightening."

"It's sound like fun." He smiled. They made there way to the tunnel opening. They quickly jogged down the stone steps to be greeted with an elevator. "Wow, this might be a great ride!" They made there way down aproximately one floor. The doors opened and the FBI was asking the repairmen questions. Bones made her way, led by Booth, to the car. Inside the car was a badly burnt victim that was leaned on the right railing of the car. The car was a mine cart.

"The victim is male, late teen to early twenties," Bones started working, "He's been dead a few months determined by the deterioration. There are fresh burn marks on both of the railings. I'm going to need to bring back some of the soil and the car. Can you call the team to bring a truck over?" She looked at Booth.

"Can't we just ride it back?" he asked, smiling.

"No, it will compromise the evidence. And how is it going to work without no electricity or a railroad? You know that, Booth."

"It's just a joke."

"Oh, okay." She smiled. She got the joke before she even started talking. She just liked the way Booth looked when he was correcting her.

**_Back at the lab..._**

The new body was on the platform. Hodgins looked very giddy when Bones gave him the soil. Daisy was busy working on the burnt victim.

"We're going to need to remove all of the flesh to see the bones underneath," Daisy said, "I'll get Dr. Saroyan right on it."

"Thank you, Daisy," Bones said. She made her way to Angela's office and knocked on her door. "Hey, Ange. I need to talk to you?"

"The hunky FBI agent ask you out?" Angela asked and smiled.

"Booth?" Angela nodded. "No, it's not that. It has to do with another one. Actually a former agent." Bones said the last sentence very quietly and she sighed. "Sully's coming back, Ange."

"Sully? He's coming back? After he left you all alone, which I'm thankful for, with the hunky FBI agent?"

"Yeah," Bones whispered. "Ange, do you think I need to be back with Sully? It's been years and I'm scared he's going to go on another adventure and leave me all alone again."

"He'll leave you alone, with Booth." Angela smiled. Bones left Angela's office and went to hers. She spent her last three work hours on the new victim. She left, Booth waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Hey, Bones," he said brightly.

"Take me home, please," she said, opening the passenger door. The seat had Thai food on it and she smiled as she lifted them and set them on her lap. The warmth radiated to her legs. Booth took her to her apartment. "Could you sleep over tonight?" she asked as they pulled up. Booth was taking aback by this but agreed. They entered her apartment and Bones set down the food on her table. "Want a beer?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, taking the food out of the bag. She came over and gave him one of the beers. They ate in silence. It was a Friday night so they didn't have to go into work tomorrow. It was around nine thirty when they finished eating. They took a few more beers and started a conversation while sitting on the couch. Booth couldn't help but stare at her lips. _Focus, Booth_, he thought,_ This is your partner._ They stopped talking at around eleven. Bones grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her closet and set up a bed on her couch. Booth sat on the couch and thanked her. She sat on the couch, so close to him that their knees were brushing, and just stared.

"What?" he asked. He didn't finish the sentence. Bones had kissed him. Booth took a few seconds to process what was going on. He kissed back. The kiss was gentle with a little bit of tongue. Bones broke the kiss and headed straight for her bedroom.

* * *

I heart cliffies. - giggles - I'm sorry but I love cliffies. Okay, spoiler alert, the next chapter is the day that Sully comes back. You probably already knew that. - laughs - Okay sorry. Real, spoiler alert, there may be kissing. I won't say who! Haha. I'm so evil. Please review!


	4. Truth or Dare?

Chapter Four: Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I wish I did.

A/N: Yay, more reviews! And more subscriptions! Thanks you guys. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Booth woke up abruptly, remembering last night. _It was only a dream_, he thought,_ Only a dream. I wish it wasn't._ Booth was trying to compose what went on in his dream. _She kissed me_, Booth thought. She had kissed him. But it was reality.

Bones lay in her bed, sleep not taking over from the night before. _Crap, I kissed him_, she thought. _I kissed him. Is he gonna remember? What's going to happen between us? I crossed the line. I crossed the line and now I have to wait until he crosses it, too. _Her thoughts were overriding her. Her alarm abruptly rang right that second. She groaned, turned it off, and left the comfort of her bedroom. She slowly walked to the kitchen, smelling fresh brewed coffee.

"You're up early, Booth," she said.

"Yeah, I just, uhh, couldn't go back to sleep," he said, "You look like you've never slept a day in your life."

"That's not possible. People need to have REM sleep in order to fully compose during wake hours."

"It's an expression, Bones," he said, smiling. "I already ate so I'm gonna go back to my apartment, shower, then I'll come pick you up. I'll be back in one hour. Bye Bones." He left he apartment, the smell of coffee still in the air. _Did he remember? _she thought. _Is he ignoring it? _An automatic switch in her brain got her to eat coffee and toast. She took a shower, washing away the taste still in her mouth from last night. _Kung pao chicken,_ she thought. She laughed. She turned off the shower and put on her makeup. She dressed in a purple blouse with a v-neck and tight skinny jeans. She called Angela after she dressed.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Hey, Ange, I need to talk to you about something. You already know Sully is coming back. I need to tell you something but I don't know if I should tell you, even if your my best friend," Bones said

"Truth or dare, sweetie?" Angela said.

"What? What is that?"

"You've never played 'Truth or Dare?' Wow. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth to my question. If you pick dare, you have to do something I want you to do. You can't back out if you choose any one of these." Bones thought about this in her head. She knew what Angela was going to have her do. Although she wanted to do it, she picked truth.

"Truth."

"Okay. Are you in love with Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Angela had a huge grin, waiting for the answer. She could hear her best friend gulp.

"Could I send you a text message?"

"Sure." A minute later, Angela got a text message. _You might found out later, _it said. Angela groaned.

"What? It's the truth. You might find out later. I've got to go, Ange. Bye." She hung up before Angela said bye. She grinned so big it hurt her, but she didn't care. _Angela is going to have to find out sooner or later, later being the best option for me, _she thought.

She was drinking her coffee and trying desperately to finish at least one chapter in her book when a knock came to her door. She turned off her computer and checked the time. _11:30_. She sighed deeply and opened the door to see Booth.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. She left her apartment, locked it and followed Booth to his car, his hand on the small of her back. She forced back a smile at this gesture he did to her everyday. They arrived at the marina twenty minutes later and saw the boat_. Temperance. _Sully sat on the edge of the boat, facing the port. He jumped down when he saw Bones.

"Tempe!" he said. He smiled hugely and gave Bones a big hug, holding her tightly. Booth winced at the sight and he was glad that they weren't looking. Sully released her and kissed Bones. Bones wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. Booth fought back a feeling to punch Sully. _Stand down, Booth, stand down. _

_"_Hi, Sully," Bones said when they broke apart. Her arms were still around her. _This is the only way the both of them won't find out,_ she thought. She had kissed Sully but she kept tasting the kung pao chicken taste from a certain agent from the night before._ I thought I got rid of the taste!_

"Booth!" Sully exclaimed and gave Booth a big hug. Booth hugged him back, knowing Bones was watching. "Let's go over to the diner. I'm craving a burger." They walked back to Booth's car. Booth was behind Sully and Bones and he saw Sully gently grab Bones's hand. _Stand down, Booth, stand down. _Booth saw what Sully was wearing. _Hawaiian shirt, flip flops, cargo shorts, sunglasses, and an FBI hat_. They drove over to the diner. Booth and Sully ordered a double cheeseburger and fries and Bones had a salad. Sully looked surprised by Bones's food choice.

"You became a vegetarian?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said._ I have to fill in three years of my life and give him every detail, but leave out the miniscule detail of me having feelings for Booth. Yeah, that would work out. _They chatted and caught up. Sully had visited Fiji, Hawaii, and various unheard islands. It was around five when Booth dropped Sully back to the marina. Bones had offered her place but he refused. Booth was relieved. He knew what would happen if Sully stayed over at Bones's house. Booth dropped Bones off at her place. Bones invited Booth in. Bones took out two beers and went to the living room. Booth was on the couch. She gave one of the beers to Booth.

"Booth," she started, "What do you want, truth or dare?"

* * *

I feel evil again. - cackles like a witch - I told you there would be kissing in this chapter but I didn't say who. SPOILER ALERT, more kissing in the next chapter. I feel very happy, like I've been given chocolate chip cookies, if you give reviews to me. Please review!


	5. Truth or Dare Part II

Chapter Five: Truth or Dare Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I'm sad.

A/N: Yay, more reviews! I'm so glad, thank you, everyone. I got a review that said they NEED MORE! OMG THANK YOU! Enjoy.

* * *

_"Booth," she started, "What do you want, truth or dare?"_

Booth was confused. Way beyond confused. The words registered in his mind. _Truth or dare? Where'd she learn that? _He couldn't put up with the truth. What if she asked if he loved her? What if she asked if he thinks of her more than a friend, more than a partner? His safe bet was with dare. It didn't even sound safe, but he went with it.

"Dare," he said plainly. Bones was taken aback. _Dare? _Her head kept screaming. Screaming over and over. _KISS ME! KISS ME! KISS ME, KISS ME!_ She couldn't say it. She couldn't say it to her partner, her best friend. She searched in her head the reasonable dare. She found it. It got her close to Booth than anything else. She got up, picked a slow song from her CD case and looked back to Booth.

"Dance with me," she said, extending her hand. He tentatively got up and took her hand. She put the CD in the CD player and a slow guitar into played. This was a song that could tell Booth what she wanted him to do. Booth put his hand on the small of her back, his hand in hers. Bones had her hand on his shoulder, hand in hand with her partner. When the lyrics came out, she rested her head on his chest.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Booth listened to the lyrics intently. _Kiss me,_ it said. Kiss her? No. He couldn't. But she wanted to. He wanted to. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He thought of Sully. As much as it pains him to see Sully kissing his Bones, he needs to let her go.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling__  
So kiss me_

Bones looked up at Booth. Her icy blue eyes softened at the look of her partner's chocolate brown eyes. Booth looked down at Bones. He took his hand from her hand and put it around her waist. He held her tighter. She lifted her head higher.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Booth lowered his head and felt her breathe on his lips. They kissed. Gently at first, then passionately. Bones put her hands behind his head. He did the same. The end of the song played.

_So kiss me...  
So kiss me...  
So kiss me..._

The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Then, the door opened. Bones quickly put the CD away and Booth sat down on the couch. Angela Montenegro entered the room.

"Am I gonna get my truth, now, Ms. Brennan?" Angela teased Bones.

"What truth?" Booth asked.

"If I'm in love with you," Bones voice chimed in. Booth looked shocked. He looked over at Bones, then to Angela, then to Bones, then back to Angela.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter. I'm sorry this chapter took longer. The darn document uploader can't upload. I had to erase chapter 4. - sad - This is an extension of the previous chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R/R please!


	6. Obvious Truth

Chapter 6: Obvious Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I'm tired of saying it over and over.

A/N: I got great reviews and lots of subscriptions! Thank you guys. I'll probably spend at least an hour to and hour and a half to make up for the last chapter. I want to make this a loooong chapter. Enjoy!

A/N: The song in the last chapter if you are asking is Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer.

* * *

"What?" Booth asked again.

"If I'm in love with you," Bones calmly said again.

"Sweetie, he's not believing what he's hearing," Ange said. Booth was still sitting on the couch, jaw dropped. _Is she in love with me? No. Then what about the kiss? Is she in love with me?_ Booth couldn't hear Bones and Ange's conversation with the one question buzzing in his head. _Is she _really _in love with me? _

"So, what's your answer? Yes or no?" Angela said to Bones.

"Let's talk in private," Bones replied. They stepped outside of the apartment. Bones sighed. "You have tried to be the matchmaker for me and Booth. Everytime you saw something between Booth and I, you tell everyone. You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone."

"I swear," Angela replied. Angela crossed her heart. Bones nodded. Angela had to put a hand to her mouth to stop from screaming.

"You can't tell anyone yet, not even Sully. It will break Sully if he knows before I tell him." Angela just nodded, not wanting to remove her hand for she will scream if she does. Angela left and Bones came back inside. Booth was still on the couch. Bones took him out of his shock.

"Booth?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder. Booth jumped in surprise. He looked back at Bones.

"Is she gone?" he asked. Bones nodded. Booth got up and said, "I'll see on Monday," and left.

**_The next morning..._**

Bones stayed up all night. When Booth left, Bones had one question that kept her awake all night. _Is he in love with me? Is he _really _in love with me? Maybe I should stop getting my hopes up. Booth kissed back but I think it's because I kissed him. I should stop getting my hopes up._ Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She sat up and answered the phone.

"What is it Ange?" she asked.

"Ange? It's me, Sully," the familiar male voice said. Bones felt joy. _This is a man who truly loves me._

"Hey, Sully." She smiled.

"Hey, Tempe, could you come to the marina? I brought a salad from Royal Diner. We could eat on my boat."

"Okay. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay." She hung up. She ate something before she took a shower. In the shower, she desperately tried to take out the taste of Kung Pao chicken. She couldn't succeed. _Damn it,_ she thought. Her taste buds could only taste one thing and one thing only. _Kung Pao chicken._ She got out of the shower, dried herself, and prepared her clothes. _A purple blouse with a striking V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and sneakers. _She got dressed and put on her makeup. _Daring burgundy lipstick, dark pink eyeshadow, subtle blush, and mascara and eyeliner that made her eyes more blue._ She was all set. She drove to the marina.

"Hey, Tempe!" Sully greeted her. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt that was buttoned all the way and tucked in his jeans. _Leather shoes?_ she thought. She looked down at the expensive shoes. "Come on up." He helped her up the boat. They ate above the cabin. Sully couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When they finished eating, Sully asked, "I need to show you something." He got up and turned on the boat. He carefully eased out of the port. They were 30 miles from the shore. Bones didn't understand why they were there. Suddenly, a group of dolphins jumped into the air right in front of her. She laughed. Sully stopped the boat and sat next to Bones.

"I love you, Tempe. I love you more than anything. I've thought of you everyday I have been gone." He took her hand and kneeled on one knee, pulled out a ring in his pocket and asked, "Will you marry me?"

_NO! NO! _her conscious screamed. _But, Booth doesn't even love me. He would have done something by now._ It had two simple answers to that question. But the answers could determine who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She had to think. Some girls say yes immediately after the question. Bones just stared at the ring. _A heart shaped diamond with a silver band._ _You had your chance, Booth,_ she thought, _I have my chance with Sully._ She took and deep breath and said, "Yes." Sully laughed and put the ring on her finger. Bones didn't believe in marriage. But, Sully was one of the greatest guys in her life. _One of them._ She grabbed this chance to be with at least one of them for the rest of her life.

Bones grabbed Sully's face and kissed him. _Kung pao chicken..._ She pushed the thought from her head. She broke the kiss and pulled him into the cabin.

**_Monday..._**

Booth entered the Jeffersonian to check up on the case the squint team was working on. He most importantly wanted to find Bones._ I need to tell her today. Why couldn't I have done it on Saturday night? _He saw Bones and walked over to her office. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bones," he said, smiling his signature 1000 watt smile. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Me, too," she replied and sat down on her couch. _Was she gonna say it, too? _he thought. She decided to rip off the bandage, for her and for Booth. "I'm getting married to Sully," she said before he even sat on the couch. He froze when she said those words. _Marriage?_ Right that second, Sully came in.

"Booth," he looked at Booth and smiled. Booth thought about punching Sully in the face but pushed it away, _far away_. Booth stood up and walked out of her office. He gave a light tap on Sully's shoulder, making sure he's not shoving him into the ground. Booth was filled with mixed emotions. _Love, anger, sadness._ His heart was aching. Bones followed after Booth. Angela came out of her office and saw something shining on her best friend's finger. She saw Bones follow Booth.

"SWEETIE!" she screamed. Booth and Bones looked at Angela. "He asked?" she said, looking at Booth. Booth pointed back to Bones's office and walked away. Angela looked at Bones's office and dropped her file. It took all of Angela's will to not punch Sully in the face. She took her best friend's hand and looked at the ring. _Booth should have gotten her this ring,_ she thought. She sighed and picked up the file.

"Congratulations, sweetie," she said to Bones. Bones wasn't looking at Angela. She was looking at the door that Booth had gone through. _He's gone, _she thought. "Sweetie?" Angela put a hand in front of Bones's face. Sully appeared behind Bones and made her turn around.

"Hey. You okay?" Sully asked. Bones nodded and, just like that, she buried herself in paper work and the case. She worked until 11 o'clock at night. She was tired. She was too tired to drive. Everyone is probably at home. Sully appeared in her doorway. He came to check on her every hour.

"You look tired. I'll drive you home," he said to her.

"I don't have my car, and you don't have a car," she said, writing something on a file. "Booth always drops me off and brings me home when we work."

"Why don't you call him, then?" He took her phone which was on the desk. He looked at it and there was a message on the screen. _24 missed calls and 11 messages from... Booth. _He called Booth anyway.

Upon seeing his partner's phone number, he quickly picked it up.

"Bones?" he answered.

"No, it's Sully. Booth, we don't have a car. Could you give us a ride to her apartment?"

"Sure." He hung up. He couldn't take seeing Sully and Bones together. His heart couldn't take much of it since the morning Bones said she was going to get married... _to Sully._ He sighed. He was at home and was about to fall asleep, so he quickly changed into something. He drove to the Jefforsonian. He went up to the lab. They were waiting patiently at the entrance. _They were holding hands. _

"Hey, let's go. It's almost midnight." They followed him to his car. Bones couldn't help but laugh at what he was wearing. _Blue plaid pajama pants and an FBI sweatshirt. _Booth dropped off Sully and Bones at her apartment. He took one last look at Bones before she entered her building.

* * *

  
I feel proud of myself! This is the longest I've EVER written. I think. Haha. Do writing assignments count? Please R/R!


	7. I Love You So Much

Chapter 7: I Love You So Much

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. - sigh -

A/N: Okay, please put away your weapons. I'm sorry I had to write the last chapter. If I didn't, Booth wouldn't have a reason to fight back with much more force. What do I mean? Read on. Enjoy!

A/N: Please keep on reading. I know the last chapter had a very bad plot. This chapter will make you feel better.

* * *

Booth couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He couldn't get the image and Sully and Bones holding hands out of his head. He awoke to his very loud alarm clock. He took the day off. Actually, his boss gave him it. Booth couldn't focus and was too tired for espresso to kick in. He sat at home. He decided to get some sleep. At least some.

His phone woke him up. He checked the time. _8:15._

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Booth," his partner answered. _It's Bones. I can't tell her how I feel over a phone call. _"Could you pick me up? My car isn't working."

"Sure." He quickly changed into jeans and a shirt. He drove over to the Jeffersonian, thinking about what he would say. He drove up to the Jefforsonian. He quickly entered into the lab. He knocked on his partner's office.

"Hey, Bones," he said, smiling.

"Hey, Booth," she replied. She was reading a book.

"Bones, could I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you accept Sully's proposal?" Bones mouth opened a little bit. Booth quickly added, "It's because you don't really believe in marriage and all."

"He loves me. I love him," she said plainly.

"Is there another reason?"

"No."

"Come on, Bones. I know you. There has to another reason."

"There isn't any!" She kept on denying.

"There's got to be another reason, Bones."

"You know why? You. I have had... feelings for you, for a very long time. Your coma dream? I was reading you something I was writing. What I was feeling. I wanted to say it to you, even if you were semi-conscious. I had to say it. That dream I wanted to be a reality. Us getting married, us having a baby boy or girl. Booth... I love you so much."

Booth was stunned. He cupped Bones's face with one of his hands. He was about to kiss her, millimeters from her face, his breathe on hers, when a knock and a stunned fiance appeared at the door, flowers in hand.

"Why'd you stop?" Bones whispered. Her eyes were closed. She opened them to see Booth not looking at her. She turned to where he was looking and saw Sully. Sully dropped his flowers and left. "Damn it," she said under her breath. Bones ran after him, leaving Booth stunned.

"Sully!" Bones screamed. She took off her ring. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Were you with him this entire time?" he asked, looking back at her.

"What? No. I wasn't."

"I saw and heard everything, Tempe. Who is it going to be, me or him?" Bones sighed.

"Booth," she said softly. "It's always been Booth." Sully turned around and almost walked away when Bones called to him. "Wait! You forgot this." She handed him the ring. "Give it to someone who truly loves you." Then, he left. Booth walked up behind Bones.

"Bones."

"He's gone, Booth," she turned around. "He's gone."

"I love you so much," he said. Bones looked up at her partner.

* * *

I think I will have maybe 3 more chapters. I might have smut. Tell me what you think. R/R!


	8. Brennan's Conclusion

Chapter 8: Brennan's Conclusion (Final)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. - sigh -

A/N: Okay, thanks for my reviews. As I said before, I thought about having a few more chapters but I ran out of ideas for _this _story. That's right. My thoughts go crazy and I just have to let them out. Next stories will be in Grey's. I'm a hardcore fan for Grey's Anatomy and Bones. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

A/N: I'm calling Bones, Brennan, now. I get why people call her Brennan. It's kind of weird. Ha ha.

* * *

**_Two days before the wedding..._**

"Sweetie!" Angela's voice filled the store, "It's two days before the wedding and you still have not found the one?"

"I want to look beautiful for Booth," Brennan replied. A huge smile flashed on her face. She was wearing a strapless dress. The bodice was simple white with a beautiful lace flower pattern on the front. _I can get rid of the lace,_ she thought. The skirt part was just at her ankles, simple but elegant, layers and layers of sheer white together. "Ange, I think I found it."

Angela emerged with God knows how many dresses in her hands as she looked at her best friend. Her mouth dropped, along with the dresses, to the floor. An unusual sound came from Angela's mouth. It was between a squeal and a scream. A squeam. Her matchmaker skills had worked and Brennan and the hunky FBI agent were getting married! It had all happened so fast.

**_The night Sully left..._**

"I love you so much." He left the words hanging, left his partner's icy blue eyes staring into his. Slowly, she came closer and lifted her head slightly. He leaned down and captured her lips in his, softly caressing each others lips. He wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth, slightly, to allow him access to her tongue. When his tongue met hers, she let out a soft moan. Air begged them to break. Air could wait.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

Breathless, Booth said, "Marry me." Brennan looked up and sought comfort in his eyes. Her answer was a kiss.

**_Present..._**

Brennan and Angela left the shop. Angela had planned a bachelorette party the next night. The bachelor party was that night. Each of the parties wanted to be at Hodgins's house but couldn't occupy the same night. The boys got the house tonight. The car was filled to the roof of stuff for the party, courtesy of Angela. She wanted her best friend to have the greatest wedding ever.

**_An hour before the party..._**

"You hired a stripper?!" Booth yelled to Hodgins. "Kandy" was coming over in half an hour.

"It's two days before your wedding, to Dr. Brennan. Two days before freedom," Hodgins replied.

"It's not two days for freedom. It's two days before I live the rest of my life. Cancel the stripper!" Booth yelled.

"I..." Hodgins started. "I already paid for her," he said in a low voice. "You might as well enjoy her. She's the best."

Booth was going to start yelling again when the doorbell rang. Booth answered it and found a girl in a wedding dress, complete with a veil and a bouqet of flowers.

"Someone left me at the altar," she cried. Booth let her inside. She quickly started to strip. _Oh hell,_ he thought.

"Stop," he said firmly. The girl stopped. Her hand was on the zipper of the dress. She had taken off her veil as well. He gave her twenty dollars. She took it and left happily. Hodgins entered the foyer.

"No more stripper?" he asked. Booth just glared at him. "Fine, fine. Jeez."

**_The next day, at the bachelorette party..._**

Brennan thought that this was going to be a night she'll never forget. She was right but not in the way she thought she would remember.

"Whoooo!" all the girls screamed as the stripper stripped. Brennan was really enjoying herself. _The male has a nice body structure, biceps, triceps, a strong jawline, and a bulging... _She didn't finish her thought as Angela pulled her into the kitchen, without the loud screaming of the girls.

"How is it, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"It's very... nice. The male is obviously very handsome along with his very big..." Brennan replied but didn't finish as Cam barged into the kitchen.

"Any more... vine?" she asked, hanging on the door frame.

"Vine?" Angela asked.

"Viiine... wiiine, it's the same thing isn't it?" Cam asked, laughing.

"She's obviously intoxicated, Angela," Brennan whispered to Angela.

"Cam, I think you had enough," Angela warned her.

"No, no. The party is just getting started! Whooo!" Cam produced another bottle of wine from beneath the counter. "More alcohol ladies!" she said as she went back to the party. Brennan and Angela broke out laughing.

"I've never seen Cam drunk!" Angela said.

"Don't you think we should stop it?" Brennan asked. Both of their stomachs hurt and in no time they were on the floor laughing while a cork popped open and a male voice screamed. Brennan and Angela looked at each other and ran back into the party. The male stripper was covering his frontside in pain. Cam couldn't stop laughing and sputtering out apologies.

"I'm sorry. Sorry." Cam said in between laughs. Brennan quickly went over to the stripper.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much is the pain?" she asked.

"10!" he screamed. "Oh, God, it hurts like hell!"

"You're going to have to remove the underwear so I can see," she said calmly. He obeyed. His frontside was black and blue all over. "Okay, you're going to have to go to the hospital. You might have a penile fracture." She quickly called 911 and an ambulance came in ten minutes. _This is a night I'll never forget,_ she thought.

**_The next day at the wedding..._**

The ceremony was short and secluded. A Catholic priest wedded them. The wedding was in Hodgins' backyard. When Booth saw it, he didn't even _think _of it as a backyard. More like the biggest garden in the world. All of their closest friends were there. Parker was the ring boy and best man. Hodgins, Max, and Jared was there for groomsmen. Angela was the maid of honor. Cam, Daisy, and Maya were the brides maids. In the seats were Pop, Zack, Sweets, Gordon Wyatt, Russ, Caroline, Rebecca, Clark, Wendell, Vince, Colin, and Arastoo. Everyone smiled as Brennan made her way down the aisle, accompanied by her father. Booth was the one with the biggest smile. Everyone took a sit as Brennan stood next to Booth.

"It is time to recite your vows," the priest said.

Booth went first. "Love. I have always believed in love. Believed that there was someone out there for everyone. My partner and my best friend never believed in love, until I came along. She always put the barriers there. I couldn't even be let in. I somehow weakened her, in a good way, to let love come in. I have always loved her as a friend. Over the years, I have thought of her more as a friend. That is why I always kicked her boyfriends out of her life. That is why, on this day, I will now be forever wedded to the most wonderful woman in the world. A woman who is not only beautiful but also intelligent but lacking social skills. She still has a lot to learn about the social skills of life but I will be there every step of the way. I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you." Angela was holding back both tears and pure joy.

It was Brennan's turn. "Love. In the past six years, I have learned a lot from my FBI partner and best friend. I have always thought of love as a simple chemical reaction in the brain. But I've be proven wrong by my best friend. Something makes it happen. _Someone _makes it happen. Someone who fills your life with such joy that you have to share the other's life. I rejected all feelings of love for not being loved in my years. Protected myself by putting barriers between the outside world and my feelings. Those barriers have fallen, one by one, by this man standing right beside me. He has loved me and protected me with all of his might. That is why, I know love is not science. It is the bond I share with this man. So, is love a chemical reaction? No. Because the bond I will have with him is going to stay with me forever. I love you, Seeley Booth, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you." Someone in the crowd was sobbing. Booth looked over and saw Pop trying to dab his waterworks away.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Booth put his hands on Brennan's waist and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Everyone erupted in full euphoria. "Please give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth!"

Brennan broke the kiss. "Actually, I'm going to keep my last name and add Booth's last name." She resumed the kiss and Booth couldn't stop smiling. He was now the husband of the woman of his dreams. _I have to show her what making love really is on our honeymoon,_ he thought.

* * *

I had writer's block and I didn't know what to write. Sorry this took so long. Please review and look at my profile for the newest stories I'm going to write. I might have some more fluff for Brennan and Booth.


End file.
